


growing up

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: you're growing up, but don't grow away from me. (cas & jack vidlet.)





	growing up

**Author's Note:**

> song: "growing up" by deb talan


End file.
